1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorber and a vehicle using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Among shock absorbers, there are shock absorbers which have a damping force varying mechanism configured to vary damping force properties in response to a vibration state (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011-202800). Also, there are shock absorbers which have a friction member configured to generate a frictional resistance with respect to a moving piston rod, separately from a sealing member configured to prevent leakage of a working fluid (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-325997, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-156093).
In the shock absorber, it is desirable to obtain good damping force properties.